C'mere-sis
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Jasper believes she will never understand what that alien phrase means. Mainly because she didn't hear it right at the time it was said. An *SS8* story.


A/N: First story in SU Archive. Don't have to be nice in reviews, be honest.

 _ **C'mere-sis**_

"Pink Diamond!" I screamed as my entire being was engulfed in corruption and my mind was lost. Next thing I feel is nothing but pain, terror, and what would most likely be an eternity of confusion. I felt a sense. I was impaled with an object that destroyed my form. Was it Rose Quartz's famous sword? I'm in my gem still lost and confused, but sound is still heard. I felt my gem lifted by soft hands, any sense I still had hoped it was my diamond.

" _C'mere-sis._ "

The voice sounded familiar, but I had no idea what those alien words meant. What was _c'_ mere-sis? Even when I was stable I doubted I would understand those words.

Then, nothing. I was put in a stasis, a bubble. My gem could no longer feel pain. It was as if I was frozen in time, but I was still aware of the passage of time. It was a long time.

I began hearing this same voice come to me every once in a while. Greeting me with an alien term.

" _Hay-sis_."

Was that supposed to be a joke for my state of being dwelling in a stasis bubble?

The voice began to use words I can more or less comprehend. She talked about the Prime Kindergarden and Beta gems and how amazing they were, and she questioned why I was never anything like them. Truth be told, I barely met any of them. I recall working along side a few of them during war. A Jasper to delicate to fight in war but still held her own in a fight, a Carnelian who was all muscle and no height, and a few Amethysts. After Pink Diamond's shattering I was relocated to work under Yellow Diamond while everyone else from Prime and Beta went to Blue Diamond.

Another time she returned with absolute outrage in her voice. She mentioned Lapis Lazuli. If it's the same one I knew, I personally considered her a monster… part of me still misses Malachite though. She also mentioned Peridot, and Pumpkin? Apparently Lapis Lazuli was the cause of some devastation to Peridot and this Pumpkin. The voice spoke vulgar words of her saying she couldn't vent this out to anyone, not to Peridot because she was hurting and didn't want to make her feel worse, not to Steven or even Pearl for her use of language, and not to Garnet because she would try to make her see reason. I realized the voice must be Amethyst l, the defective runt, and she simply wanted to be angry at the one who hurt her best friend, you'd think she'd still be angry at me. She must've come to me because I understand what it's like to have been hurt by Lapis Lazuli, though it was wasted conversation when I couldn't respond, but this is why we have a specific social protocol on home world. Friendship was not illegal but it was unencouraged for situations like this. Gems will focus more on social drama over serving they're diamonds. The emotional reward you get with attachment to another gem is not worth the pain you get when it's lost, so it's best not to indulge.

Amethyst left and returned again with her alien phrase greeting me with a bittersweet tone. She had attempted to produce non gem life in the Prime Kindergarden with Peridot and Steven. The idea of it seemed bizarre, but I don't know enough about this planet to understand exactly what she means.

She expressed her disappointment that their efforts were futile and felt slight hurt by the only friend who ever believed the kindergarden was a good place and had once praised her for being made there had changed her opinion. Amethyst expressed the end was not too bad, because the Earth is wide and there's plenty of spots to grow organic life to make Peridot happy. I didn't understand. One, how can gems grow organic life? Two, I could've warned her on the low payoff of emotional attachment if I still had speech capability, and three, what does the width of the Earth have to do with opportunity to produce organic life? Why does Peridot's happiness matter when she betrayed her previous opinion of Amethyst's origin? Betrayed Homeworld's pride in kindergardening? And why did Amethyst sound more optimistic about it? As far as I'm concerned the Earth has always been and will always be a shell with zero opportunity and uselessly inhabited by traitorous gems with no logical thought process!

Amethyst stops visiting me for a while. It's hard enough as it is to distinguish the time difference between previous visits being in stasis. Then finally…

" _Hay-sis… get ready._ " My entire frozen but calm world burst and I was reforming, the pain returned, the confusion and chaos returned, the corruption returned, all with full force. I screamed, I roared.

 _Put me back! Put me back! Shatter me! Anything but this!_ None of them could understand. It must've been a small forever with my form wildly charging around, wanting to hunt, wanting to destroy, until this Diamond forsaken planet knew my pain!

It was over.

I felt my monstrous form blissfully falling apart. The pain slowly ebbing away, but the confusion lingered. I saw light and my vision blurred.

"Jasper?" It was the sound of the deformed Rose Quartz.

"Stay back Steven!"

That label again.

"Was this really a good idea?"

Peridot.

"My future vision indicates this won't be a bad idea… in the long run."

The fusion.

I grabbed my head groaning in pain as the light disappeared and my vision cleared. I found myself recalling everything, what happened moments before my corruption, the last sound I heard before my stasis. I was on my knees unable to stand. First thing I see is Rose Quartz held back by the pearl. I grit my teeth with a glare and snarled. I roared as I lifted my fist in her direction and pounded it to the ground before her. The pearl summoned her spear and Amethyst ran in front of Rose Quartz.

"Jasper don't!" I grit my teeth still feeling slight pain.

 _C'mere-sis._

 _What did that mean?_

I looked at Amethyst before me.

"CAH!" I tried repeating her words through the dissipating pain in attempt to regain my speech. They all looked at me in confusion. I raised my hand reaching out to the runt. She instinctively stepped back pushing Rose Quartz further behind her. The pearl gripped her spear tighter, as the fusion curled her fists tighter.

"Mere!" I tried again.

"What is she saying?" Rose Quartz asked.

"C'mere-sis!" I finally got the phrase out. There was silence, but I felt some relief with the ability to speak again returning to me, my voice was gruffer than usual and hoarse, but I can speak. It was a start.

"Umph!" A force had ran into me where I knelt nearly knocking me over and my arms dropped. I looked down and saw the overcooked defect had wrapped her arms around my torso with... tears in the corners of her shut vision spheres? "What did that phrase mean?

"What just happened?" The pearl asked.

"No idea." -Fusion.

I looked down at myself, and inevitably at the runt. For the most part, I was back, but how… and why? And why did this thing, whom I've humiliated and defeated feel the need to embrace me? I could easily wrap my arms around her and poof her in an instant and shatter her gem with the tightening of my fist. I raised my arm and placed the side of my fist behind her head. The others reacted nervously but I stopped when I noticed a blue streak running down my arm.

 _Was I not fully cured?_ Amethyst lifted her head up to look up at me. I saw forgiveness in her eyes. After everything I had done, I did nothing to deserve that. I sighed and resigned myself in this position. This was going to take some time. I had to heel, get used to myself again... reluctantly I must get used to the others. I was cured for a reason, and for the time being… I can no longer call the runt a defect, now that we both are.

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ ***SS8***_


End file.
